


quirks

by imposterhuman



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Quirks, a study in lockwood, by lucy, hey arent we all, lucy is a little stalkery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Just a list of Lockwood's quirks, as noticed by Lucy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like 3 in one day  
> bam
> 
> i am so sorry this is bad

A List of Lockwood's Quirks, by Lucy Carlyle  
-he can’t sit still for long, ever.

-he also can’t sit on chairs like a normal person, he has to lounge like a cat.

-he is probably a reincarnated cat. 

-his hair is always swept to the left. always. 

-if he’s in a bad mood, he’ll put up his coat collar.

-he is always cold.

-he doesn’t like overly sugary things, like candy.

-he’s scared of dogs.

-if he’s mad at you, he won’t look directly at you.

-also his accent will get thicker.

-he never watches where he’s going, and is likely to run into anyone in front of him.

-that’s why he always walks in front.

-his eyes are slightly different sizes, especially when he’s squinting trying to read.

-he needs glasses (see aforementioned squinting).

-he tries to use big words when he’s dodging a question.

-he is forgetful.

-he thinks everyone is telepathic, so he doesn’t feel the need to share any of his deductions.

-he is secretly a huge nerd.

-he hates technology.

-he is 100% an old man-cat.  
-vERIFIED (~George)

**Author's Note:**

> have a splendid day :)


End file.
